1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic treatment system and an operation method for the therapeutic treatment system and, more particularly, to a therapeutic treatment system and an operation method for the therapeutic treatment system capable of outputting two energy outputs of high-frequency energy and thermal energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a therapeutic treatment apparatus for treating a biological tissue using high-frequency energy or thermal energy. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-161566 proposes a therapeutic treatment apparatus including a holding section that holds a biological tissue, which is a treatment target, and including a high-frequency electrode for applying a high-frequency voltage to a portion where the holding section and the biological tissue are in contact and a heater for heating the high-frequency electrode.
Treatment for sealing or dissecting a biological tissue such as a blood vessel or a bile duct with high-frequency energy or treatment for sealing or dissecting the biological tissue with thermal energy has been performed using such a therapeutic treatment apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-254324 proposes a treatment instrument for effectively performing sealing by preheating an electrode that outputs a high-frequency current.